mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Larry the Cable Guy
| birth_place = Pawnee City, Nebraska, U.S. | medium = Stand-up Television Film Radio | nationality = American | active = 1991–present | genre = Character comedy, Redneck comedy, Country comedy | subject = Culture of the Southern United States, obesity, human sexuality, political correctness, self-deprecation, family, personal hygiene | spouse = Cara Whitney (2005-present) 2 children | notable_work = Blue Collar Comedy Tour; Delta Farce; Larry the Cable Guy: Health Inspector; Witless Protection | website = Official site | brother = }} Daniel Lawrence Whitney (born February 17, 1963), better known by the stage name "Larry the Cable Guy", is an American stand-up comedian and actor. He is one of the co-stars of the Blue Collar Comedy Tour, a comedy troupe which also includes Bill Engvall and Jeff Foxworthy, with whom he has starred on Blue Collar TV, and Ron White. Larry the Cable Guy has released seven comedy albums, of which three have been certified gold by the RIAA for shipments of 500,000 copies. In addition, he has starred in three Blue Collar Comedy Tour-related movies, as well as in the films Larry the Cable Guy: Health Inspector, Delta Farce, and Witless Protection. He has also provided the voice of Mater in the Disney/Pixar films Cars and Cars 2. His catchphrase, Git-R-Done!, is the title of his book. On January 26, 2010, the History Channel announced it was ordering a series starring Larry the Cable Guy, tentatively titled "Only in America With Larry the Cable Guy," in which the comedian explores the country, immersing himself in different lifestyles, jobs and hobbies. Early life Whitney went to College at the now defunct Baptist University of America.America's favorite redneck. By Bryan Curtis He credits his roommates from Texas and Georgia for developing his Southern accent skill.Guffaw Guys (washingtonpost.com) He dropped out after his junior year after trying his hand at comedy. Career Whitney started his career in radio as a disc jockey in Blue Springs, Missouri. He became known in the South in the early 1990s when he made regular radio appearances via phone on programs such as The Ron and Ron Show, The Chris Baker Show on 101.9 The Edge and Z-92's The Todd and Tyler Show in Omaha, Nebraska, as well as the Kirk, Mark, and Lopez morning show on 98 Rock in Baltimore, Maryland. He was also a frequent guest on the Johnny Dare and Murphy show on 98.9, KQRC, Kansas City. He also did appearances on Real Radio 104.1 in Orlando, Florida, on the Monsters in the Mid Day (presently the Monsters in the Morning), as he was a personal friend of BlackBean (Carlos Navarro) with whom he had done voice-over work. He was brought to New England on Greg and the Morning Buzz on WHEB 100.3 and WGIR 101.1 in Portsmouth and Manchester, New Hampshire, respectively, doing two commentaries a week. He became famous developing the Larry character, a persona that he now maintains throughout his stage act. The Larry character is characterized by a stereotypical redneck appearance, off-color humor, recounting stories about his "family", and using, among other common expressions, his own catchphrase "Git-R-Done!" A part of Whitney's routine is his affected Southern accent. He says in interviews and in his autobiographical book GIT-R-DONE that he deliberately "turns on" the accent both on and off stage, because he may forget it if he kept his normal accent intact.An Interview with Larry the Cable Guy, Dead-Frog.com, June 15, 2005 He uses catchphrase humor, including "Git-R-Done," "Lord, I apologize," and "I don't care who ya are, that's funny right there" after certain jokes. He appears in Nutrisystem commercials with Dan Marino. Marino delivers the catchphrase, "Git-R-Done," and is shown dressed in Whitney's trademark attire, including a pair of jeans, a cut off, untucked flannel shirt, and camouflage hat. His first two comedy albums, Lord, I Apologize (2001), and The Right To Bare Arms (2005), have both been certified gold by the RIAA. A third album, Morning Constitutions, and its accompanying TV special were released in 2007. In 2006 he was approached by Comedy Central to voice a character for an as-yet-unnamed animated series. The show would involve his character as one of two owners of a small cable channel (the other, a high-classed, high-attitude woman). A half-hour pilot was ordered by the network, but has yet to air."Basic Cable Guy: Pilot At Comedy Central — Network Has Ordered Half-Hour Animated TV Show Starring 'Blue Collar' Comedian", HollywoodReporter.com, December 13, 2006 Whitney was roasted in a Comedy Central special on March 15, 2009.COMEDY CENTRAL TO RIP MORE THAN FLANNEL SLEEVES - NETWORK TO ROAST LARRY THE CABLE GUY During the roast he can be heard greeting roasters out of character and in his normal speaking voice, as well as being called "Dan" by Bill Engvall. "Larry the Cable Guy" is a partial owner of three Robinson Bucking Bulls that participate with the Professional Bull Riders (PBR), Inc. One world champion bull is named "Chicken On A Chain", the second top bull is named "Booger Butt", and the last one is named "Git R Done". Radio career Whitney was a radio personality on: * KKAR 1290 AM in Omaha, Nebraska * KGDE 101.9 The Edge in Omaha, Nebraska * KEZO "Z-92" in Omaha, Nebraska * KQRC 98.9 FM "The Rock" in Kansas City * KMYZ "Z104.5 The Edge" in Tulsa, Oklahoma * WWRM 94.9 FM "95ynf" in Tampa, Florida * WJRR 101.1 FM in Orlando, Florida * WDIZ in Orlando, Florida * WPLA in Jacksonville, Florida * WIYY 97.9 "98 Rock" in Baltimore, Maryland * WPYX in Albany, New York * WHEB in Portsmouth, New Hampshire * KTPI-FM in Tehachapi, California Discography Music videos Filmography * Larry the Cable Guy: Git-R-Done (2003) * Blue Collar Comedy Tour: The Movie (2003) * Blue Collar Comedy Tour: Rides Again (2004) * Blue Collar TV (2004–2006) * Larry the Cable Guy: Health Inspector (2006) * Cars (Film & Video game) (2006) (voice) - Mater * Blue Collar Comedy Tour: One For the Road (2006) * Delta Farce (2007) * Witless Protection (2008) * Are You Smarter Than a Fifth Grader? * Celebrity Family Feud (2008) * Comedy Central Roast (2009) * Larry the Cable Guy: Tailgate Party (2010) * Cars 2 (2011) (voice) - Mater Notes External links * * Category:American stand-up comedians Category:People from Pawnee County, Nebraska Category:Entertainers from Nebraska Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:1963 births Category:Living people Category:American voice actors Category:American video game actors Category:American film actors Category:American comedy musicians Category:American male singers Category:Actors from Nebraska